1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement pertaining to the transportation of goods, such as paper rolls.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transportation of large paper rolls from the paper machine to the final consumer is encumbered with problems in the form of a large number of handling and trans-shipment or reloading operations, among other things. These operations are time-consuming, risk intensive and relatively often result in damage to the rolls.
The present invention provides a solution to these problems.